The Cullens meet Stephenie Meyer
by thelonelyapple
Summary: Stephenie Meyer wakes up suddenly to find herself in Forks, Washington. Except now, the Cullens and the rest of the characters exist. The Cullens meet her and find out about the Twilight books. But what happens when the Volturi find out about Stephenie?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I smiled as Renesmee blew out her two birthday candles. It had been a year since the Volturi had come to Forks, and all was well. I raised the camera in my hands as I took a picture of her, Edward, and Jacob smiling. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I said, grinning.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I let down my shield so he could read my mind. I was getting better at it every day. He read my thoughts for a minute, and I put my shield back down. He wasn't teasing me as usual about my thoughts. Instead, his and Alice's faces were frozen into the same mask of shock.

"Edward?" I asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said. By now, everyone had gone silent and was staring at him.

"Alice?" asked Esme.

"Someone's coming here. I can't tell who."

"The Volturi?" Renesmee asked in a scared voice. She ran to me and I picked her up.

"No. Not them. A human…" Alice said.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, what's one human against us?" Emmett bragged. Even though I knew he was right, I still felt uneasy. What if someone tried to hurt Renesmee?

"When is the human coming?" asked Rosalie.

Alice shook her head. "Sometime this week. I think."

Alice's visions had never been uncertain. This human was definitely unusual.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie POV

It had been a long day, and I was just getting ready for bed. I had given an interview which had not left me in the best mood. As I was about to crawl into bed, I suddenly felt dizzy. The room swirled around me, the colors blending together into one big blur. I fell to my knees and landed backward. I blinked up at the blurry ceiling, before blacking out.

When I awoke, I was not immediately aware of my surroundings. It smelled as if it had just rained. The ground beneath me was wet and muddy. As the world slowly came into focus, I was surrounded by green. It was everywhere, from the trees to the ground. I stood up. I quickly recognized the place as Forks, Washington, from when I had previously been there. I didn't know why I was here all of a sudden, but I knew I had to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I was thirsty. That's what I was thinking along with every other person in our house. I ran downstairs. Esme was busy cooking for the wolves. Bella and Nessie were playing a card game, while Rosalie and Alice were just coming back from one of their shopping trips. Emmett and Jasper were practicing some fighting techniques in the back, and Carlisle was in his office reading.

"Let's go hunt," I said in a normal voice. I knew everyone would hear. Everyone ran into the living room.

"We should," agreed Bella.

"Yeah, especially that human is coming soon," added Alice.

"You never know, she might be someone's singer," said Carlisle. I hadn't considered that.

We all ran out of the house to a hunting spot not too far from the house..

After we were all full, everyone went back to the house except me and Bella. We hadn't gotten a lot of time alone together lately. As we ran through the forest, hand in hand, I smelled something wonderful. I realized it was human blood, which was unusual, since humans rarely came in this area. Bella smelled it too, and we both stopped. It probably was the human in Alice's vision. I tried to pick up some thoughts, but I couldn't.

"Bella, go home," I told her. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Edward, I don't need to. I'm a vampire now."

I sighed. "Bella, please. I don't have time for this. At least go home to warn everybody."

"You know Alice probably already saw it."

I somehow managed to convince her to go home. As she ran back to the house, I took one last glance before running. I had to see what it was about this human that made her so special.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie POV

I stood up, taking in my surroundings. I knew I was definitely in Forks, but I had no idea how or why. I suddenly heard someone running. I saw a blur, then the person stopped in front of me. I gasped. Even though I had never seen this face before, it was as familiar to me as my own. I had seen it many times in my mind. He looked exactly as I had imagined, from the golden eyes to the bronze, tousled hair.

"Edward?" I said.

He hissed at me. I wasn't expecting him to be this hostile.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" he questioned.

"I...I created...you…" I said. Was I supposed to know who he was?

He hissed again. "I'm taking you to Carlisle. Come on."

"Okay!" I agreed enthusiastically. I didn't know how I was here or how Edward was real. But I was excited to meet all the Cullens, especially Bella and Renesmee.

He walked with me at a human pace to the house.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I realized that if he was asking this, then he couldn't read my mind.

"Stephenie," I replied. He nodded.

"How old is Nessie?" I asked. If he told me, then I could tell how long it had been since Breaking Dawn, if that really had happened in this world too.

He was shocked, before replying hesitantly, "She just turned two."

Then we turned the corner, and I was facing the beautiful Cullen home.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. Other than Bella, I had always been able to read everyone's mind. Now this Stephenie lady came. I didn't know how or why she was here. Or how she knew me and Renesmee. She had even called her Nessie, which only my family and Jacob called her. And she had claimed that she had created us...but that was impossible. Carlisle had created us. She had also been unusually happy when I mentioned her coming to our home. I couldn't understand it, and I was hoping Carlisle could. Maybe he knew her from the hospital and had mentioned us to her?

When we arrived at the house, she gasped. Jacob and Nessie were sitting on the front porch, and she ran and hugged both of them. Nessie smiled politely at her, and in her mind she said, _Daddy, who is this lady?_

Meanwhile, Jacob looked at me and thought, _Woah, who is she? Is this the lady in Alice's vision? Does she know what you are?_

I actually didn't know if she knew. I didn't want anyone to mention it though, just in case. When she released Nessie and Jacob, they both ran to find the other pack members.

I led Stephenie to Carlisle's office, ignoring the strange looks by my assorted family members. Esme looked concerned, Alice looked excited, while Rosalie just glared daggers at me. Stephenie greeted each by name, which caused more surprise. I quietly led her into the office, where Carlisle was reading. He glanced up as we approached.

"Hello, Carlisle," Stephenie greeted. You could tell by her tone that she obviously had a lot of respect for him.

He nodded back politely._ Does she know? _he asked before anything else. I shrugged quickly so she wouldn't see.

He looked up at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

She looked down. "Stephenie Meyer."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know," she said. "See, in my world, all you are just a story. A story that I wrote."


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

A story. We were a story?

"I don't understand," I said.

She said, "I had a dream one day. About Edward and Bella. In the meadow. I wrote it down, and soon, all of you existed in my story. It got published, and millions of people have read it. You've even been made into a movie."

"So you know what we are?" I asked.

"Yes. I know that you are vampires," she said.

I sighed. "What did you write in this story?" I asked.

"There are four books. The series is called the Twilight Saga. The first book is called Twilight. In that, Edward meets Bella, and James, Victoria, and Laurent come to Forks," she explained. "The second book is called New Moon In it, Edward leaves Bella and goes to the Volturi, before Bella saves him. The third book is called Eclipse, where Victoria creates an army of newborns to kill Bella. And the final book is called Breaking Dawn, where Edward and Bella get married and Nessie is born, and the Volturi come to investigate."

"So this story is about Edward and Bella's relationship?" I asked.

"Yes. And...did all that really happen?"

I nodded and turned to Edward. "What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

Alice burst into the room. "Can she stay here? Please, Carlisle?"

"Eavesdropping again, Alice?" Edward teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's fine with me, Alice, just check with Esme," I said. She squealed and ran off to ask. I heard Esme agree downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I listened to Carlisle and Stephenie talk. Stephenie came out of the room, and looked at me straight in the eye. "Hello, Bella," she said.

"Hello, Stephenie," I replied.

Renesmee and Jacob had returned with Sam, Embry, Quil, and Leah. The wolves, except for Jacob and Seth, usually avoided the house, but today all of them walked in. Sam's eyes landed on Stephenie.

Renesmee walked up to me and reached up. I bent down so she could touch my face.

_Who is she?_

I stood up and quickly gave a recap of Carlisle and Stephenie's conversation to everyone.

After I was done, Jacob grinned. "Am I in the story?" he asked.

Stephenie smiled fondly. "Yes Jacob, you along with Bella and Edward are the main character."

He smiled. "Awesome."

Sam looked at him. "Jacob, this is serious."

Stephenie smiled at him. "I'm not going to expose you."

I cut in. "I don't think she will either. I mean, her reason for being here sounds true, even though it seems impossible. Also, she already knew what we were before coming here."

Leah said, "Okay, then. I guess she isn't a threat."

"Just make sure she stays in this area," Sam added on.

Stephenie nodded. "I know."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Alice jumped up to open it.

"Hello, Alice," the voice said.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

"Hello, Alice," said the man. It didn't take me any time at all to recognize him, not only from the fact that he hadn't changed at all from the one time we had met.

"Alistair?" asked Alice. "What are you doing here? Wait here, I'll get Carlisle."

Carlisle came downstairs. "Get me for what?" He saw Alistair. "Ah, Alistair, my friend!"

Alistair nodded politely. "Carlisle."

Carlisle asked, "What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, you're always welcome, but it's hardly been a year since we've last seen each other, and I know you're not one to visit often."

Alistair replied, "Well, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie found me while returning to Ireland. They told me what happened with the Volturi. I stayed hidden for a while to be safe, then decided to visit you, since I had left so suddenly before."

While Carlisle and Alistair chatted, I noticed that Stephenie and Alice were gone. I went into the backyard and found them there.

"I didn't want Alistair to see her," said Alice.

Stephenie shook her head. "He would never hurt anyone under Carlisle's roof, he respects him too much."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." she smiled. "After all, I'm the one that created him. I know him better than he knows himself."

"Okay," Alice said. "If you're that sure."

Stephenie got up and walked into the house. Alistair looked up at her approach, and said with a sneer, "I knew I smelled a human in here."


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Alistair looked at Stephenie. "So, Carlisle, I see your family has found another pet human to keep."

I said, "She isn't a pet. She created us. All of us, even you." Wow, that did sound weird.

Alistair scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

I glared at him. "Ask her anything about yourself then."

"Fine," he said. "What is my talent?"

"You're a tracker," replied Stephenie with no hesitation.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Where did I grow up?"

"England, during the reign of Edward II."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, Carlisle, I must leave now."

"What?" said Carlisle. "You hardly arrived half an hour ago!"

"I know," he said. "But I have places to go and things to do."

Alice suddenly gasped a little. Edward looked at her, then stiffened beside her.

"Goodbye, Carlisle," Alistair said. And with that, he left.

"Alice, what happened?" asked Jasper.

"He's going to tell the Volturi."

"About Stephenie?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"What are they going to do?" said Carlisle.

"Usually, they wouldn't bother to come. But after what happened last year with Renesmee, they're visiting again."


	10. Chapter 10

Aro POV

My brothers and I had been discussing those pesky Cullens when Alistair had strolled in.

"Aro, I have a complaint about the Cullens," he said.

"Step here," I asked, my hand already out. He touched my palm. I saw his memories of visiting the Cullens, and saw the strange human they called Stephenie.

I smiled as I finished seeing their conversation. Perfect. Last year, we had not been prepared for the Cullens. But now we were. We would go there and finish them, once and for all.

"Aro, what has happened?" asked my brother Caius.

"The Cullens have some mischief going on. They have told a human about our kind."

Alistair cut in. "But, Aro, the human arrived with knowledge of our kind."

"Regardless," I said. "She is indeed a strange human. Since the Cullens have decided to take responsibility for her, it is clear that they should be the ones to pay."


	11. Chapter 11

Carlisle POV

"All of them?" Bella asked.

"Yes," whispered Alice. "They're going to finish us off. They're going to be better prepared this time."

"How?" I asked.

"They're going to try to find more talented humans to change."

Everyone looked at Stephenie simultaneously. We needed to know what she thought about this.

She was in shock. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting this to happen."

Esme patted her shoulder. "It's okay, it's not your fault you ended up here."

I thought of an idea. Edward heard it and nodded in approval. "Carlisle thinks we should find out why she's here and try to send her back. Even if the Volturi still come, they won't have a reason to attack us if she's not here."

"Wait," Alice said. "Do you really think they're going to stop because of that? You know Aro is just waiting for a chance to destroy us."

"It'll at least hold them off," I said. "They have to have a reason, and if they don't have one immediately, then maybe we can stall."

"So it's decided," Bella said. "We're going to try to send her back home."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

"So, Stephenie, what were you doing when you arrived here?" I asked.

"I had been getting into bed, when everything got all blurry. I blacked out and woke up in the spot where Edward found me," she said.

"Maybe we should go back to that spot?" Jasper suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

We ran to the spot, following the scent. Stephenie was on Edward's back the way I used to ride, and she was obviously not as scared as I was the first time.

When we arrived, Stephenie slid off Edward's back and stood quietly for a minute.

"Well, obviously, nothing's happening," Esme said.

"I think I know what happened," said Renesmee shyly.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I think...I'm not sure…I think I brought her here."

"What?" Rosalie screeched.

"How?" Stephenie said.

She started crying. "I had a dream about it. And it was so fun, we were all happy and Stephenie was really nice. And I wanted it to be real, so I sort of wished for it to happen. Then the next morning, she was here," she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I didn't want Stephenie to be stuck here or for the Volturi to come!"


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

_Do you think Nessie was actually the one to bring her here? Is that one of her powers?_ Carlisle asked mentally.

"I don't know," I said quietly back.

_Do you think that Stephenie will be able to go back, however she came?_ Carlisle said.

"I don't know," I said again. I walked closer to him and said quietly, "Do you think Eleazer could come and tell us? You know he has the power to sense other's powers."

"I'll ask," he said, and ran back to call him.

_He says he'll come take a look_, Carlisle thought a few minutes later.

Alice's eyes got a distant look in them. "Okay, why do I see the Denalis coming tomorrow?"

"Carlisle invited them so Eleazer can see if Nessie was really the one with the power to bring Stephenie here," I said.

Stephenie nodded. "Yeah, that's his power."

I was still a little shocked how much she knew about everyone.

"I would love to read your books," Alice gushed.

"I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't let you if you could," Stephenie said, laughing.

"Why?" Bella said, confused.

"Most of the series is from your perspective, so it includes thoughts."

"No way would I let you guys read that, especially Edward," Bella said. "I wonder if I was actually thinking those things."

"Well, anyway, we should be getting back," Jasper said.

We all ran back and waited for the Denalis.


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle POV

I stood by the window, listening for Tanya and the others for when they arrived. Alice danced into the room.

"We should be able to hear them in about three minutes," she said. Sure enough, we could soon hear them quickly approaching the house.

"Hello, Carlisle," Tanya said as they arrived.

"Tanya," I greeted.

Nessie ran to Carmen. They had become good friends when they had last visited us.

I glanced at Eleazar. He looked at Nessie for a few seconds. He pulled me aside.

"The child does indeed have the power to summon people," he said.

"Do they have to be real? Or can they be part of her imagination?" I asked, curious about my granddaughter's strange new power.

"They must exist. But the person does not necessarily have to exist in this dimension."

"So you're saying Nessie brought Stephenie here from a whole different dimension."

He sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, can she reverse it?"

"She will be able to eventually. Right now her power is still developing, so it may be some time before she can."

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"No," he said. "It could be anywhere from days to months."

"Eleazar," Tanya called. As he went to talk to her, I went and told Edward what Eleazar had said.

"Go find everyone else and tell them. We have to prepare for the Volturi."


	15. Chapter 15

Aro POV

I sent Alec and Felix to go change however many talented humans they could find. Felix returned first. "Master Aro, I have found three humans. Master Caius is taking care of them currently," he reported .

He extended his hand out to me. I briefly saw the humans he had picked. A human who could influence objects with her mind. A boy who would make a strong fighter. Lastly was a small girl who could sense people's weaknesses.

"Wonderful," I said.

Alec returned next. He had found two humans, one man who could imitate other's powers and one man who could paralyze a person's entire body, or just a certain part. It was similar to Jane's and Alec's powers, but would still be useful.

"Perfect," I said, smiling. "But we must get more in order to defeat the Cullens."


	16. Chapter 16

Alice POV

I tried to get something I could use to help us when fighting the Volturi. Carlisle and Edward were contacting as many people as possible, along with the wolves. Beside me, Rosalie scowled. "I don't know why we're doing all this just to save one human."

I turned to her. "It's not just about Stephenie. The Volturi will keep returning until we show them that we're stronger than them. The Volturi will never forgive us for how we made them look like cowards last year."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

I went back to focusing so I could see something. I got flashes of a future shopping trip and who the next president would be. I focused harder, centering my thoughts of the Volturi. I finally saw something. Aro was standing in front of a group of newborns, explaining the rules to them. There were five of them. I assumed these were the new humans Aro had changed. I couldn't tell what their powers were. I pushed my mind further into the scene...and then I lost it.

"Ugh!" I said, standing up.

"Alice, it's okay. Take a break," Edward said. "You've been looking for things nonstop. And at least you saw how many newborns he had. That's good."

"But it's not enough!" I groaned. "If we lose this, it'll be all my fault."

"It won't," Stephenie said. "By the way, are you and Jasper going to stay this time?"

"Of course," I said. "This battle will be more intense than last year. We have to be here."


	17. Chapter 17

Carlisle POV

"Come on, Nessie," I told her. "Try. Just try to send Stephenie back."

She closed her eyes and focused. She opened them. "I can't," she said. "It's like there's a big wall in between that I can't destroy. She can come through the wall, but can't go out."

Then, all of a sudden, her eyes got a distant look in them, like Alice looked when she got a vision.

"I can bring objects here, though," she said.

"Okay," I said, hesitantly. "Can you try to bring something here? Just something small."

She closed her eyes again, and it seemed as if the air shimmered around her. She opened them, and with a thud, a hairbrush fell on the floor in front of me.

"That's Stephenie's," she said. "Stephenie!" she called.

Stephenie came in. "What happened?"

"Isn't this your hairbrush?" Nessie asked.

Stephenie walked over and picked it up, turning it in her hand. "It is, but how did you get this?"

"I can bring objects, too," Renesmee explained. "And I can send them back."

"You can?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, and the hairbrush disappeared out of Stephenie's hands.

"Wow," Stephenie said.

"This is good," I said. "We're one step closer to having Stephenie back home. But don't play around with your power, okay, Nessie? We don't want some important object or another person stuck here."

"Okay," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Alice POV

"The Volturi are coming in exactly a week," I said, announcing what I had seen in my vision.

"Okay. Then we have to do what we did last year. We need to gather as many people as we can," Carlisle said.

"But no witnesses," Emmett added. "This is where we fight them."

I nodded. "He's right."

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Edward and I will go together, and so will Emmett and Jasper. Alice, you'll stay here and try to find out as much as you can. Esme, Rosalie, and Bella, you gather all the wolves together. Nessie, you just try to work on your power. Stephenie, just be prepared to meet lots of vampires. Try to work on explaining yourself. Okay, everyone?"

Everyone agreed. "Wait," Tanya cut in. "We are of course willing to fight. But what should we do?"

"Just help everyone get prepared," Carlisle said. "Work on your fighting skills. Tell people what this is about when they arrive."

"Okay," Tanya agreed. "This is going to be intense."

"You have no idea," I muttered.

**Author's Note: Please review and say what future POVs you would like to see **


	19. Chapter 19

Stephenie POV

I sighed. I really missed everything about my home, not to mention my family. I mean, sure, meeting your own characters is great, but I still wanted to go back. I also wondered how Nessie got this power. I had never mentioned it in the Saga. But maybe as their lives went on, new events would occur. After all, I had also never mentioned me visiting them. And now this whole mess was my fault.

"Stephenie?" said Jasper as he came in.

"Yeah?" I said, lifting my head up.

"The Egyptian coven are almost here. You should get out there to meet them."

"Okay," I said. "And Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do I smell tasty?"

He shook his head. "No. Your scent is really soft. You almost can't tell it's there."

"Interesting," I murmured. I was glad this was the case, as I knew some vampires would struggle with the scent of human blood wafting all around.

I walked slowly down the stairs. As I was on the third one, I heard Esme open the door. Carlisle and Edward had already left last night, and had told the Egyptians to come here, not explaining why. Jasper and Emmett were just making their final preparations, and would leave in an hour or so.

"Amun!" Esme said. "So good to see you again! And Kebi, you look beautiful as always! Tia and Benjamin, how are you?"

"We have a special guest here," she continued without waiting for an answer. "Stephenie, could you please come down here?"

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what future POVs you would like to see **


	20. Chapter 20

Stephenie POV

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, I created these people. What was there to be afraid of? I was shaking and my palms were sweating a lot. Suddenly, I could feel my confidence level rising. I turned and saw Jasper casually leaning against the wall.

"Thanks," I said. He just smiled.

I picked up my pace, and reached downstairs. Amun, Kebi, Tia, and Benjamin all looked at me, unsurprised. After all, I wasn't the first human the Cullens had been associated with.

Amun rolled his scarlet eyes. "Again, Esme?"

Esme gave a small smile.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Stephenie."

Okay, I had absolutely no idea what to say._ Oh, hey, I'm here from another dimension and I also happened to have created you and everyone else around here?_

"Nice to meet you," said Benjamin.

I smiled at him. "Okay, so this is gonna sound really, really weird but...I kinda sorta maybe created you?" I said uncertainly.

"Excuse me?" said Tia. She didn't speak much, but the expression on her face said that she had to clarify my confusing statement.

Esme, feeling sorry for me, started explaining. "It turns out Renesmee has a special power to bring people and objects from other places. She accidentally brought Stephenie here, and Stephenie told us that she wrote a series of books about Edward and Bella, and all of us were characters in it. Now the Volturi are after us, and we need your help."


	21. Chapter 21

Benjamin POV

In shock, everyone was silent after Esme explained. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Esme replied with a small smile.

We were quiet for a moment. "Is it true?" Tia asked her, almost in a whisper. I smiled. My shy mate wasn't ever the bravest one, but she was willing to try new things. That was why I loved her.

Stephenie gave a little nod. "Not to scare you, but I do know things about you that you wouldn't expect me to know."

"Like?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She took a deep breath. "You have the power to control the elements. Amun found you when you were a street performer for your uncle. Then Kebi joined, and you left and went back for Tia. After that, you both returned to Amun."

I could feel myself rendered speechless. In all my years of being a vampire, I had never met anyone like this.

"What if what she told you isn't true, but that's her power?" Amun said.

Jasper, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes. "She's not a vampire, Amun. That's obvious."

"Yes, but look at the details. She arrived out of nowhere, somehow knowing everything about us. She has almost no smell. She doesn't feel uncomfortable around our kind like other humans. What do you think this means?"

Stephenie shook her head. "That's just what I would expect from Amun," she said with a small smile.

Amun's eyes flared up, and he looked dangerous. "Excuse me? You are acting as if you know all of us better than we know ourselves."

She showed no emotion, not even flinching as Amun crouched down so he was ready to spring at her. "I do," was all she said.

Amun growled, and launched himself at her. Everything was confusion. Jasper was frantically trying to calm him down, and Emmett had come and thrown himself in front of Stephenie and Esme, while pushing back on Amun's shoulders as he tried to escape, his jaws snapping dangerously close to Emmett's face. Tia and I grabbed Amun, trying to restrain him.

After a while, Amun fell limp in our arms, surrendering to Jasper's talent and our strength. He snapped his head back up. "That," he said with a growl, "Is the most annoying human I have ever met."

Stephenie wasn't scared before, but she was now. Her face was pale, all the color drained out of it.

" cannot help you in protecting the human," Amun said, still growling.

"Tia and I will help," I cut in, taking my mate's hand.

"We will," she agreed quietly.

Amun turned to us. "No, you will not."

I sighed. "Amun, I'm not a child. I can handle myself."

"And if the Volturi take you?" he said. "What will you do then?"

"They won't," I said. "Amun, I promise you, I will return to you right after all this is over. Just let me do this." I knew he would leave me here rather than stay and protect me from the Volturi, being the coward he was.

"You better return," he spat, before turning around and walking out the door, Kebi right behind him.


End file.
